En sus manos
by Adigium21
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. "Era posible que en sus manos estuviera el que no hubiera una Tercera Guerra Mágica." Viñeta.


**Notas de autor:**

¡Hola, gente! Bueno, les presento mi pequeña historia para el reto de Citas Célebres. El mínimo era 700 palabras; sé que parece que siempre me mantengo en el límite, pero siento que hice algo bueno…

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling y/o de la Warner.

_Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Cuenta de palabras:** Según mi fiel Word, fueron 736.

**¡AVISO!** Sabiendo que suelo escribir cosas fuera de "la norma", es ligeramente probable que piensen que esta historia incluye una relación adulto/niño, por el _pairing_ que lleva... Pero NO, de eso NO va... (Nunca he escrito historias de adulto/niño, aunque la idea ha pasado por mi cabeza XD)

Ok, ya, disfruten…

* * *

**En sus manos**

~o~

_Las guerras seguirán mientras el color de la piel siga siendo más importante que el de los ojos.—__**Bob Marley**_

~o~

—Maldito mortífago.

—Tu padre debería estar en Azkabán, pudriéndose como la rata que es…

Neville alzó la mirada de su escritorio cuando escuchó los murmullos elevados de tono. Era su primera clase de Herbología con los de primer año; doble hora con Slytherin y Gryffindor. Al instante, los murmullos pararon. Por un momento, Neville pensó que lo había imaginado. Regresó a escribir unas notas en su pergamino, mientras los alumnos copiaban de la pizarra.

—Traidores.

—Escoria del mundo mágico.

—Tu padre debería haber muerto en la guerra.

Ahora sí, Neville estuvo seguro de que no lo había imaginado. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Revisó los rostros de varios alumnos, y vio que algunos miraban de reojo a un pequeño y delgado niño, con cabello rubio platinado. El hombre habría podido reconocer ese cabello donde fuera: ése era el hijo de Malfoy. De repente, el niño alzó la mirada. Fijó sus grises ojos en los negros del profesor.

Sin poder evitarlo, todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que Malfoy se había portado como un soberano patán volvieron a su memoria, de golpe. Las maldiciones, las burlas, los insultos. Neville sintió cómo la bilis comenzaba a ascender por su garganta y deseó gritarle al pequeño rubio que se fuera a la mierda, él y su padre y toda su estirpe de malditos mortífagos asquerosos…

Había algo en esos ojos, sin embargo. No mostraban la altanería y pretensión que habían mostrado los de Draco Malfoy. No había rastro del aire de superioridad que caracterizaba al otro rubio. No, en esos ojos grises sólo había temor, frustración y lágrimas no derramadas.

Neville sintió, al instante, que su enojo disminuía. Ése era un chico más de primer año, asustado porque había cambiado de ambiente muy rápido. Y que estuvieran murmurándole insultos y groserías no era correcto. No iba a permitir que continuaran haciéndolo.

La campana sonó y todos se pusieron de pie. Scorpius Malfoy cambió su semblante, fijando una fría máscara en su rostro, para resistir una tanda más de idioteces susurradas. Neville alzó la voz.

—Señor Malfoy, quiero hablar con usted un momento.

Un chico alto y grande chocó contra el hombro de Scorpius a propósito. El niño trató de no hacer una mueca, pero fue inevitable. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al escritorio del profesor.

No sabía qué decir.

—Scorpius… ¿Puedo llamarte Scorpius? —El niño alzó la mirada, tenso. Después de un rato, asintió. Neville sonrió de lado—. Bien. Te voy a pedir un favor. Cada que alguien te insulte o te moleste, quiero que vengas y me lo digas.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, como te lo dije. No está bien que te traten así.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué es amable conmigo? Mi padre me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes…

Neville lo interrumpió con un gesto.

—Scorpius, lo que sucedió entre tu padre y yo fue hace muchos años. Tú no eres tu padre, a pesar de que te pareces bastante a él, así que no hay razón por la que yo pueda tener algo en contra tuya. ¿Puedo contar con que me dirás si los demás tratan de molestarte de nuevo?

Scorpius bajó la mirada de nuevo.

—Yo puedo defenderme solo.

—Y no dudo que puedas, es sólo que me gustaría estar enterado para evitar que te metas en muchos problemas por, digamos, encargarte de alguno de ellos.

El niño respiró profundamente. Luego, alzó la mirada y se enderezó.

—¿Puedo retirarme ya? Tengo clase.

Neville asintió. El rubio corrió hasta su lugar y tomó sus cosas; luego, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, miró por encima del hombro:

—Mi padre lamenta todo lo que le hizo, me lo dijo cuando supo que daba clases en Hogwarts. También cree que usted es un gran héroe de guerra, y que desearía haber sido tan valiente como Longbottom.

Con eso, salió del salón.

Neville se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla, un poco inquieto por lo que el niño acababa de decir. Respiró profundamente. Scorpius parecía creer que podría con todo, pero Neville sabía que no sería posible. Así pues, tenía que seguir intentando. Trató de pensar en una forma de que los niños dejaran de lado los prejuicios de los adultos, que simplemente les harían mucho daño, y que causarían más riñas entre ellos. Era posible que en sus manos estuviera el que no hubiera una Tercera Guerra Mágica.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero haber podido transmitir el mensaje que quería: la cita me sonó a "tenemos que cambiar la perspectiva de las personas, para evitar peleas", y es Neville el primero en hacerlo. No sé, creo que lo hice bien, y me gustó lo que hice…

Los leo luego…

**Adigium21**


End file.
